Sueños entre tazas de café
by sara fenix black
Summary: Háblame del tiempo, de las tardes de aguacero interminable, como aquellos sueños entra tazas de café... ONE SHOT SONG FIC LJ! Celebración de los 500 reviews!


Hola a todos!

Desde hace mucho que les debo la celebración de los 500 reviews, pero como les conté me había dedicado a terminar la historia. Ahora que está terminada me encontré con esta preciosa canción y me senté a hacer este pequeño one shot song fic. Espero que lo disfruten mucho, está dedicado a todos los seguidores de SFPSFB.

La canción se llama "Háblame" y fue compuesta letra y música por mi compatriota, la costarricense Maria Pretiz. Esta canción aparece en el disco Entrevista con el viento de Álvaro Aguilar en dos versiones, una por él solo y otro a dúo con la cantautora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Sueños entre tazas de café**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la última mesa del café Fuller, en el centro de Londres, una joven periodista repasaba lentamente su último artículo. La noche estaba cayendo y ya había terminado su trabajo, pero le gustaba quedarse ahí a repasar sus escritos. Era mejor que regresar al solitario apartamento a enfrentarse con sus recuerdos.

La joven de cabellos pelirrojos y unos impresionantes ojos esmeralda miraba a través del cristal como la lluvia caía lentamente y volvía aún más sombría la capital de Inglaterra.

No le gustaban los días así. Le recordaban irremediablemente las largas reuniones en sétimo año con el otro Premio Anual durante las tardes lluviosas…

–Lily Evans? Por Merlín, no puedo creerlo!

La chica levantó la vista y se encontró con un chico de pelo negro alborotado y grandes ojos azabache.

–James Potter?

–El mismo! Pero Lily… Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! Dos años casi, no?

–Sí, casi dos años. No puedo creerlo, hace un momento que estaba…! – dijo la pelirroja sorprendida.

James actuaba con toda naturalidad, pero ella recordaba muy bien su último encuentro, cuando ella había roto su relación con él para dedicarse a su carrera… Él no parecía reprocharle nada, pero ella aún no se lo perdonaba.

–Estabas…?

–Nada… nada importante – dijo Lily sonrojándose- qué alegría verte!

–Lo mismo digo ¡Qué guapa que estás! Igual que siempre por supuesto.

–Tú también te ves muy bien James. Quieres sentarte conmigo?

–Esperaba que dijeras eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_No has cambiado nada, desde tu risa_

_hasta tu forma de escuchar_

_los mismos gestos iluminando_

_tantas frases por terminar_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

James se apresuró sentarse y hacer una seña a la linda mesera para que le trajera una taza de café. La muchacha se acercó y tras poner la taza sobre la mesa James le sonrió pícaramente. Lily recordaba muy bien ese gesto…

–Tú tampoco has cambiado nada –dijo Lily tratando de mantener el tono alegre de su acompañante – veo que aún usas los mismos gestos para flirtear.

– Me conoces muy bien –dijo James con aspecto de un niño que ha sido atrapado en media travesura – que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí. Bueno, en realidad soy yo el que nunca viene por estos rumbos, pero tuve que ir a hacer una vueltas al Ministerio…

–Y eso?

–Voy a volver a Inglaterra, ya sabes que estuve jugando en Irlanda…

Claro que Lily lo sabía. Había leído todas las noticias sobre el equipo de James y los reportajes que salían sobre el cazador.

–Sí, algo sabía de eso –contestó la chica haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás distraídamente – cambiaste de equipo?

James sonrió al ver ese gesto. Lily siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

–No, ya terminé de estudiar, así que voy a tratar de ubicarme en la oficina de aurores.

–Vaya! James Potter con un trabajo de verdad?

–Soy una caja de sorpresas.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Dichas y angustias_

_como inevitables síntomas de amar_

_con la mirada abierta a todo_

_y el corazón echó a volar_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Lily no podía creer que realmente estaba hablando con James de nuevo. Él era la razón por la que se refugiaba en el trabajo y evitaba quedarse sola sin nada que hacer… no le gustaba recordar como había terminado lo suyo… todo por su propio miedo a una relación.

Habían sido compañeros los siete años de colegio, James había estado detrás de ella desde tercero, pero no habían llegado a conocerse realmente hasta sétimo año, cuando ambos fueron nombrados Premio Anual. Tantas cosas habían pasado juntos…

–Ya lo creo que sí –dijo Lily- lo demostrabas todo el tiempo, sobretodo en sétimo.

–Ah, nunca le agradeceré a Dumbledore suficiente por haberme hecho Premio Anual! Pasamos muchas cosas juntos ese año gracias a eso.

–No fueron solo cosas divertidas –dijo Lily – más de una vez estuvimos a punto de ser suspendidos. Eras una mala influencia.

–Pero muy divertida – dijo James guiñándolo un ojo – vamos, no eran situaciones muy buenas ni muy malas, eran una buena mezcla. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que buscábamos a los prefectos aquellos que eran novios y…

_-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

–Por qué nos tienen que poner a cuidar prefectos tan irresponsables!

–Vamos Lily… no son irresponsables, sólo están enamorados…

–No son irresponsables? – la pelirroja estaba furiosa. Hablaba acaloradamente y el cabello que había tenido sujeto en una coleta caía desordenadamente sobre su rostro– tenían que estar haciendo la ronda en el piso inferior y vamos a buscarlos y como si se hubieran desvanecido. Somos responsables por ellos! Cuando yo fui prefecta nunca le fallé a mis Premios Anuales. Claro, no espero que tú lo comprendas, más de una vez me tocó cubrir las ausencias de Lupin.

–Vamos, deben estar en los invernaderos –dijo James ignorando el comentario sobre su amigo.

–Por qué ahí? –preguntó la chica de mal humor.

–Porque el mejor lugar para enrollarse sin interrupciones es detrás del Invernadero 3.

–Y tú cómo…? – Lily se sonrojó y no terminó la pregunta – está oscuro, en cualquier momento empezará a llover.

–Entonces deben venir en dirección al castillo. Vamos Lily, yo no tengo el menor interés en castigarlos por sus hormonas, tú eres la que inició esta cacería. Vamos a buscarlos o un poco de lluvia los hará escaparse de tu castigo?

No, un poco de lluvia no evitaría que Lily Evans impusiera las normas, así que los dos Premios Anuales se vieron caminando en dirección al Invernadero. Sin embargo al llegar ahí su presa ya se había ido, aunque habían estado ahí, como lo demostró un pobre y abandonado cuaderno de Transfiguración de uno de los prefectos en fuga. En ese momento unas cuantas gotas empezaron a caer sobre ellos.

–Esto es simplemente perfecto –dijo Lily con furia.

–Sabías que te ves muy linda enojada? – comentó James al tiempo que recogía el cuaderno.

–Ya déjalo Potter.

–James, Lily… James.

Cualquier alumno del colegio podía decir que James Potter estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de la guapa pelirroja. Era un misterio para muchos por qué la chica le ponía tanta resistencia al chico más deseado por las estudiantes de todos los niveles, pero aún más porqué el famoso cazador insistía. Lo que casi nadie sabía era que el mal humor y los rechazos de la chica se habían convertido en síntoma de la misma "enfermedad" del merodeador.

La chica no replicó y empezó a caminar en dirección al castillo. James miró al cielo y pensó que habría sido más listo quedarse a esperar en el invernadero, pero siguió a la chica bajo la lluvia que empezaba a caer. Apenas la alcanzó resonó un trueno y empezó a diluviar.

–Podemos tener peor suerte? –dijo la pelirroja desconsolada.

–Qué tal estás de condición física? – le preguntó James.

–Qué rayos te importa?

–Porque tenemos que correr hacia el castillo! – James la tomó de la mano y empezó a correr hacia la entrada del colegio a toda velocidad. La chica trastabilló un poco pero lo siguió hasta que se vieron en el refugio de los muros de piedra.

Lily a penas podía respirar. Se arrecostó a la pared del recibidor tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. James se quedó viéndola embelesado. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, había dejado perdida la cola y el cabello rojo fuego empapado enmarcaba su rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo. El uniforme se había tallado a su cuerpo y su pecho bajaba y subía agitado.

James se obligó a apartar la mirada de ella antes de que se enojara y miró a su alrededor.

–Debemos ir a la Torre de Gryffindor –dijo Lily – si Filch nos encuentra…

–Jamás llegaríamos a la Torre sin evadirlo –dijo James lamentando no tener el mapa consigo – vamos a las cocinas.

–A las cocinas?

–Estás empapada, un café bien caliente te caerá bien. Mientras los elfos se ocuparan de tu ropa.

–No lo dices en serio verdad? Está prohibido entrar a las cocinas.

James rodó los ojos y la tomó de la mano, llevándola rumbo a las cocinas.

–James, no deberíamos…

En ese momento apareció la señora Norris con expresión de alerta de niños merodeando manchando el piso de agua y barro, lo que decidió a Lily a seguir al merodeador. Cuando entraron por el retrato de las frutas la chica se quedó sorprendida, nunca antes había entrado a las cocinas.

–Hola chicos! – saludó James alegremente, con toda familiaridad.

–James Potter, señor, y la señorita, en qué podemos ayudarlos?

Algunos elfos se acercaron a ellos con expresión dispuesta.

–Ella es Lily Evans, es amiga nuestra. Nos hemos mojado un poco, pueden ocuparse de eso? Y creo que tal vez un café caliente con algún pastelillo nos caería bien.

Los elfos asintieron. Unos se dirigieron a los que estaban cocinando y otros se acercaron con dos mantas.

–Síganos señorita Evans. Los elfos la secaremos.

–Pueden decirme Lily –dijo la chica sorprendida del trato de los elfos. James sonrió al verla desaparecer detrás de unas cortinas con un grupo de agradables elfinas. El merodeador tomó la manta que le ofrecieron, pero él sólo hizo el hechizo para secarse la ropa. Era uno de los hechizos básicos de supervivencia de un merodeador.

Se dirigió a una de las anchas ventanas de las cocinas y se sentó en el antepecho, al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo.

–Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. Padfoot? Estás ahí?

Al rato el espejo brilló y apareció la cara de su amigo.

–Hola Prongs! Qué tal va todo con Lily?

–Bien. Nos dimos un pequeño baño con el aguacero y la traje a las cocinas. Ocupo tu ayuda. Mira el mapa, dónde está Filch?

–Déjame ver… está bastante cerca de ustedes, limpiando el pasillo frente al cuadro de las frutas. Parece que se estaba metiendo el agua. Debe haber llegado hace un momento para que no los viera entrar.

–Se quedará mucho rato?

–Seguramente.

–Padfoot, tú quieres mucho a tu amigo verdad?

–Quieres que vigile hasta que se vaya y te avise?

–Lo harás…?

–Y yo que pensaba ir a ligar a la biblioteca… No me mires así! Remus tenía razón al decir que me haría bueno pasar más tiempo ahí. Hay muchas intelectuales que están bien guapas… Vale, vale, te aviso cuando el viejo Filch se vaya.

–Sabía que lo harías. Espero tu señal. Travesura realizada.

En el momento que James guardó el espejo se acercó Lily envuelta en una esponjosa bata que le habían dado los elfos mientras se ocupaban de su ropa. En ese momento se acercaron los elfos con dos grandes tazas humeantes que libraban el delicioso aroma de café fresco. Al lado les dejaron una bandeja llena de pastelillos.

–Hum… me encanta el café – comentó Lily sentándose junto a él en el antepecho de la ventana– y realmente ocupaba uno después de ese aguacero.

–Yo también – dijo James tomando un trago del suyo.

Lily miró nerviosa por la ventana.

–Parece que el diluvio va para largo –dijo evadiendo el silencio que le era tan molesto.

–Sí… mal clima para el Quiddicth – comentó James mirando con contrariedad el cielo nublado.

–Que raro tú! – dijo la pelirroja molesta- sólo en eso puedes pensar.

–No es cierto – dijo James – pienso en otras cosas. Tú, por ejemplo.

Lily estaba acostumbrada a las bromas y comentarios que solía hacer James sobre ella, pero esta la había tomado desprevenida. Se sonrojó y la taza de café se tambaleó en sus manos. James hizo como si no notara el nerviosismo de la chica y se quedó mirándola fijamente. Le acomodó un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de la oreja.

–Estás muy linda hoy. Siempre, pero te ves muy bien así.

–James…

–Lo digo en serio – insistió el chico.

–Gracias – dijo la chica algo cohibida – y gracias por traerme aquí…

–Creo que rompimos una regla, señorita Premio Anual.

–Lo superaremos…

James se inclinó lentamente hacia ella, para su sorpresa la chica no se hizo hacia atrás. Se acercó un poco más y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Fue un beso suave y corto, pero ambos sintieron un fuerte estremecimiento recorrer si espalda. Se separó de ella despacio, preparado para recibir una cachetada y una serie de insultos… que nunca llegaron.

La chica se sonrojó y tomó un largo trago de café.

–Tal vez deberíamos ir ya a la Torre –dijo Lily evitando su mirada.

–No –dijo James – Filch está ahí afuera. Te diré cuando podemos salir.

–Y cómo se supone que vas a saber eso? – dijo la chica mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

–Para algo soy un merodeador preciosa. Además, no creo que quieras recorrer en esa bata todo el colegio. Más café?

En ese momento llegaron las elfinas que se habían encargado de ella y la llevaron para que se probara la ropa. El espejo brilló y Sirius le informó a su amigo que el conserje se dirigía a su oficina en ese momento.

– Pero evita el pasillo de Ulrico el Pedante, la señora Norris está ahí. Y el de Juanillo el Apestoso, McGonogall está hablando con Binns ahí. El resto es camino libre.

–Gracias Padfoot. Te dejo, ahí viene Lily.

–Viéndote en un espejo? – le preguntó la chica con una sonrisa de burla.

–Uno de los secretos de mi éxito.

James le guiñó un ojo y la guió fuera de las cocinas.

_-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Lily se sonrojó ante el recuerdo de ese acontecimiento, pero James no hizo caso al tono carmín de sus mejillas.

–Desde ese día adoptamos la costumbre de bajar a tomarnos una taza de café en cada ronda de Premios Anuales…

–Sí, fue el año más lluvioso de la historia de Hogwarts – comentó Lily en broma.

–Sí… – James perdió la sonrisa y tomó una expresión pensativa – es bueno hablar de esto contigo de nuevo. De no ser por esos aguaceros y esas tazas de café nunca nos habríamos conocido de verdad…

–James… yo no…

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Háblame del tiempo, de las tardes_

_de aguacero interminable_

_como aquellos sueños_

_entra tazas de café_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Lily se debatió inquieta. Por supuesto que no quería hablar de eso, el recuerdo que la atormentaba más continuamente. Si ella no se hubiera asustado de lo bien que iba todo con James, si le hubiera dado una oportunidad cuando le pidió ser su novia, si tan solo hubiera sido una verdadera Gryffindor y no se hubiera refugiado en un "lo siento James, quiero dedicarme a mi carrera…"

–Perdona –dijo James sonriéndole – por supuesto que no quieres hablar de eso. Pero vamos, hablemos de otra cosa. Háblame de tu carrera¿cómo te ha ido? Por supuesto, siendo tú, debe ser una historia de sólo éxitos.

Maldición con James… precisamente tenía que preguntarle por su carrera?

–No hay mucho que contar en la simple carrera de una periodista – dijo Lily restándole importancia – pero me ha ido bastante bien. Entré a El Profeta hace año y medio y ya me han dejado hacer algunos editoriales.

–Suena muy bien – dijo James apurando su taza de café – mucha competencia en el campo?

–Más o menos… Recuerdas a Rita Skeeter?

–Creo… La chismosa de Hufflepuff que quería salir con Peter?

–Sí, ella. Entró al periódico hace poco y parece ser la mayor competencia.

–Bah… esa no es competencia para ti. Tú eres una mujer muy entregada a tu profesión y eres buena en todo lo que haces. No será problema para ti.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Háblame de cosas que has logrado_

_de lo que te ha costado_

_cómo pasa el tiempo…_

_Háblame. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

–Y tú que? –preguntó Lily bastante incómoda con la dirección de la conversación – cómo está tu vida?

–Bien –dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros – bueno, al menos eso espero. Has sentido alguna vez que tu vida no es exactamente lo que esperabas? Como si… cómo si lo tuvieras todo pero no es suficiente, te falta ese "algo" para ser feliz?

–¿Algo?

–Sí… algo –repitió James – no sé que será exactamente, pero pensé que darle algo de seriedad a mi vida podría ayudar. Y tú?

–Yo qué?

–Eso, no me respondiste si los has sentido.

Lily titubeó. Sí lo había sentido desde que había visto que su carrera iba sobre ruedas. Él era ese algo que le faltaba, que le había faltado el valor de probar.

–Sí – contestó secamente.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_¿Cómo ves tu vida? Sentís que estás_

_donde soñabas con estar? _

_Será que el paso de tantos años_

_nos diluye en conformidad? _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

–Todos a los que les he preguntado han dicho eso – dijo James terminando su taza de café – cuando éramos jóvenes teníamos tantos sueños…

–Vamos James, no somos viejos.

–No pero… tal vez con el paso del tiempo nos hacemos conformistas.

–Estás más filosófico que de costumbre – comentó Lily tratando de evadir el tema.

–Puede ser – dijo James sonriendo – perdona, ya vine a amargarte con lo tranquila que estabas con tu café. Termino la idea diciéndote que por eso es que decidí tomar el empleo. No puedo arrepentirme de haber perdido aquello por lo que sí luché… lo único de lo que hay que arrepentirse es de aquello que ni siquiera se intentó. Bueno preciosa, te dejo. Es tarde y ya te robé mucho tiempo.

James puso sobre la mesa el dinero para pagar su café y el de Lily, más una abundante propina para la bonita camarera.

–Hasta luego Lily – se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Cuando cae la noche_

_Y quedas con el tiempo para repasar_

_arrepentíte solo de aquello_

_que no te atreviste a probar_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Lily titubeó mirando la oscura y lluviosa noche. Iba a quedarse sola de nuevo, cuando ese "algo" que le faltaba para ser feliz iba a salir por la puerta en ese momento.

**_"Lo único de lo que hay que arrepentirse es de aquello que ni siquiera se intentó"_**

Las palabras de James se repitieron en sus oídos y antes de que pensara lo que estaba haciendo se levantó de su asiento.

–James! Espera!

El chico se volvió extrañado.

–Sí?

–No… no te vayas todavía. Quédate conmigo.

James sonrió un poco.

–Lo dices en serio?

–Sí.

El chico se acercó a ella lentamente. Ella no lo sabía, pero ella era ese "algo" que él también extrañaba. Ella era la razón por la que había vuelto a Inglaterra, por la que aceptó un trabajo riesgoso en el área de noticias que ella misma se encargaba de cubrir.

–Desea algo más, señor? – preguntó la camarera acercándose. James no la miró, simplemente le sonrió a Lily.

–Dos cafés más, por favor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios, dejen reviews por favor!

Saludos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


End file.
